magicalmodernizedfandomcom-20200213-history
Kirira
Kirira is the Chancellor of Tirviria. She is a genius military leader who brought order to Tirviria after the Queen's assassination. She led the country to a major power and is the leader of the current war effort. History Before the Queen's Death Kirira was a loyal soldier to Tirviria. She was the best in her class and quickly gain an officer position. She fought in the Centuar's Rebellion. During the Centaur rebellion her husban was infected by vamparism and he commited suicide. Kirira was then left with raising three children. Kirira was then stationed at the Capitol and had a command position. She was on a drill practice when the Queen was assassination by Rogue Nation terrorist group. Anarchy Kirira was shocked of the Queen's death and even more shock of the riots in the city she was staying in. She took command of the city and put it down. Then she took a party and traveled to the local towns and put down the chaos there. She then decided that if no one was going to take down the Anarachy she was going to do it. She also suspected that Alveran might plan on invading during the chaos so it must be taken down quickly. She took a train as her base of operation and with some volunteers she traveled throughout Tirviria taking down the riots and chaos. Word got out and the people supported and praised Kirira. She gotten more support and volunteers that she eventually decided to take back the capital. She and her volunteers which is more like an army took over the capital and captured the Rogue Nation that stayed there. Becoming Chancellor Kirira official saved Tirviria from itself. The Queen had no heir and it came to decide who was going to be heir. But Kirira with the support of the people said that a Monarch has no place in Tirviria stating how Alveran is in a better place after powering down their Monarch. Also stated how because of the Monarch Heaelenon was weakened. This outraged the Royal family. But it was agreed to power it down. One of the royal family members attempt to take power through force by gathering an army but it was all taken down single handly by Kirira and the royal brought him to the summit and stated why they have to get rid of it. The council then put the Royal to death and then put the others Royal line to death to officially end the Monarch. Only one royal girl escaped and she fled to Alveran with the help of a Alveranian recruit. With the push of Kirira a congress was formed with the nobles from the divisions as leader, and a Chancellor to lead it. There was an unanimous vote to have Kirira the chancellor and she reluctantly took the position. Chancellor Under her leadership the military grew and became stronger but so did the economy. With a strong stance on industrialization and a partnership with the Dwarves Tirvira became an industrial state. She has a strong approval even though the Alveran government have reservations about her. Current Events Kirira was furious on the news of their diplomat death and the inaction at the border. She demanded answers and responses. But she was even more furious after border skirmish. With the congress push she officially declares war. She then moves into her flagship airship. During the war she stayed in her flagship and mainly gave out orders acting as the head general. She was reservation about her son, Dani, role in the military. The two argues about it. Eventually when word reaches them of the Independent Islands situation she agrees to let Dani take a part of the naval fleet to take care of it. She then joins the planning of the Alveran Coastal City siege. She plans the diversion of their fleet, knowing it is weak without a fourth of it. Also she anticipated the Mer Kingdom joining in with Alveran. She slowly sends an airship fleet to come attack the city and shore after the Navy attempts to get to shore. A few boats make it to shore and then a whole airship fleet makes it and drops off soldiers in the city while they bomb it. Alveran fought them off. Tirviria pulls out. Kirira stated they lost that battle but they won the war. Greenham is finally sieged and so are the Independent Islands. Peace Conference When Tirviria gets the letter for a peace talk she agrees and travels to Heaelenon's Emerald Palace. She travels there and she manages to reunite with her son Dani, who is there to attend a funeral. The two catch up right before the meeting. At the Peace Conference she states Tirviria was not only acting in self defense but was trying to prove it is its own nation not to be fucked with. With many discussions the agreement is Tirviria official withdraws its troop and Alveran will pay an amount due to the treatment of the diplomat situation. Kirira will also step down and retire or take an advisor role. After everything is agreed upon Seraxes appears and tries to kill the leaders but fail predictably. Kirira blocks a knife with her own telekinesis magic. She listens as Seraxes reveals and proposes and plan but tells him to fuck off and she attacks him. Seraxes then duels with the leaders. She and him are even in telekinesis magic until Seraxes starts to perform unknown magic from the nether. The Trident backs her up and him and Seraxes have an epic duel with his Mermen magic. Ales then manages to temporary pause Seraxes through Frozen Heart but stops out of guilt. Seraxes escapes but notes that if a war or conflict does not happen soon he will force it one way or another Kirira then flips out on Ales stating she was too weak and should have ended the fight. But realizes she was being too harsh and apologizes later before leaving back to Tirviria. Peace Time During peace time she tries to reconnect with her family more. She caught up with Donni and then after a while manages to reconnect with Gabrielle. TimeSkip During the timeskip she contributed to upgrading Tirviria weapons to automatics and better tanks. She is also living full time with her daughter and would occasionally help Dani out with the independent islands. The Eternal Queen and Vampire Raids Because of actions of the Alveran Magical Council Head, vampires are spread out through the human lands. Most have settled in the Dark Forest and a kingdom of vampires and other misfits creatures have formed under the Eternal Queen. A vampire raid hit in the town Gabrielle was in and she dies as a result. This pissed Kirira off especially since her husband had a similar death. Kirira then commanded a few airships using her reputation and goes and burn down the Dark Forest which killed plenty of vampires, centaurs, and other forest creatures. Kirira was then arrested and charged for attempt genocide and war crimes. She accepts the punishment and she is shipped off to Alveran to serve as a specialist in their suicide squad. Suicide Mission During the suicide mission she was the leader of the strike team and she commanded them effectively. She would butt heads with Ales and is generally cold. Kirira was the one who gives the command to charge the portal to Alveran once Covolth pops up. During the walk to Seraxes's castle she ran into Gakaron, who tried to manipulate her. But she easily counters it with intel and manage to kill the demon for good. She pushes Sarahara towards the portal and stayed behind to fight Covolth with Ales. But once Sarahara reached the other side Ales pierced Kirira's heart with an ice spike. Legacy Under Kirira leadership Tirviria became a powerful nation and one who can even overpower Alveran. Tirviria have a strong military because of her and the people love her for bringing back order after the Late Queen's assassination. After her death one of her sons Dani surrendered the recent pirate islands to The Eternal Queen. . Dani then lead his military to Heaelenon to do a joint excersise but the Eadeogana Empire invaded. Dani defended Castle Djurin's courtyard and him and his men stood there ground until they were all eventually killed. Donni is her only surviving child and is still a proffesor at AMS but is invited to a newly formed magical council. Abilities Kirira is magical and mastered telekinesis magic. She uses metal bands to restrain people and a metal ball to combat multiple people. With that magic she was able to take down a whole army using their cars and guns againts them. She is also very intelligent in both tactics and strategy. Also have a basic knowledge on politics and rely on her congress. Relationships Children She has three children with an boyfriend who died during the Centaur Rebellion. They are all genius in some way and are known as the Miracle three. She raised them reserved and rough but ultimately loves them. * Dani - Dani, original dame Daniella, is a military commander who was a genius and graduated at the fastest rate out of the military academy. He is a woman to man transsexual. Currently a military leader and is sensitive on pronouns. * Garbrielle - Is an artist who is extremely popular. Doesn't really like her mother for being absent and is a pacifist. * Donni - Donni is a genius who is studying magic in Alveran. It is said he strongly resembles his father. Current head Professor of Class 66 Category:Characters Category:Human